The invention relates to a metallic framework in the form of a rectangular parallelepipedic frame, in particular for an electrical cabinet, comprising: vertical uprights in the form of pillars assembled to cross-members extending in the depthwise direction of the frame to constitute on the opposite sides two quadrangular sub-frames formed by profiled sections, joining parts arranged at the corners of the frame for inter-connection of the uprights to the cross-members, each joining part being shaped as a bipod comprising a first fitting element arranged at a right angle with a second fitting element, and horizontal girders extending in the widthwise direction of the cabinet to provide the mechanical junction between the two sub-frames.